Nikita Always Protect Alex 'A Friendship Story'
by NalexNikita
Summary: Nikita and Alex story in Greek Language.. 3x03 Alex get shoot and Nikita protect her Sorry people my english are not good. So if you wanna hear my story translate in on google.really sorry.. NALEX STORY!
1. Alex Shoot

Νικιτα και Αλεξ,Μια Ιστορια Φιλιας….

(Ειναι η πρωτη μου ιστορια.. οποτε ενταξει.. δεν ειμαι και συγγραφέας, λατρευω την Νικιτα και την Αλεξ ειναι υπεροχες!)

''Οχι'' φωναξε η Αλεχ καθώς εσπρωξε την Νικιτα μακρια από τον κίνδυνο της σφαιρας.  
Το αιμα αρχισε να κυλαει από τον ώμο της Αλεξ καθώς, το σωμα της επεσε από την δυναμη της σφαιρας πανω στον τοιχο…

''Αλεξ, Αλεξ!'' η Νικιτα αρχισε να φωναζει.. καθώς εβλεπε την Μια να φευγει με το βαν της αστυνομιας.. και το αιμα της Αλεξ να αρχιζει να κυλαει, και να βαφει με κοκκινο χρωμα την μπλουζα της...

''Όχι όχι όχι, αλεξ'' Η Νικτα πηγε κοντα της και εβαλε το χερι της κοντα στην πληγη της και αρχιζε να ασκει πιεση, ώστε να σταματησει η αιμοραγια..

Η Αλεξ πονουσε αφανταστα, οσο η Νικιτα πιεζε τον ματωμενο ωμο της τόσο πιο πολύ πονουσε… Η Νικιτα ειπε στον Μαικλ και στον Ραιαν ότι η Αλεξ είχε τραυματιστει, ώστε να στειλουν μια ομαδα διασώσεις για να τους παρουν από την φυλακη. Είχαν περάσει 5 λεπτά από την ώρα που είχαν πυροβολισει την Αλεξ.

''Μεινε ακινητη Αλεξ σε παρακαλω''  
''Ααα ποναω Νικιτα, ποναει πολύ'' ειπε η Αλεξ κρατοντας το χερι της Νικιτα που ασκουσε πιεση στον ωμο της..  
΄΄Το ξερω αγαπη μου… θα ερθουν από στιγμή σε στιγμή και θα μας παρουνε..''  
''Ααααου ααου …''

Η Νικιτα ήταν πολύ τρομαγμενη.. φοβονταν μηπως η ομαδα που είχε στειλει ο Μαικλ αρχίσει..! Η Αλεξ στεκοταν εκεί διπλα της, ξαπλωμενη κατω στο κρυο πατωμα, να τρεμει και να ποναει.. Η Νικιτα εκανε μια προσπαθεια να βγαλει το jacket της Αλεξ, για να δει την πληγη της…

Η Αλεξ αρχισε να ποναει με την κινηση για να το βγαλει.. αλλά τελικα το εβγαλε.. Η Αλεξ είχε μεινει μονο με ένα φανελακι ασπρο.. το οποιο είχε γίνει από την μια μερια ολο αιμα και είχε γίνει διχρωμο.. ασπρο-κοκκινο..

''αχ Θεε μου!'' φωναξε η Αλεξ..  
''Μην ανησυχείς, εισαι ενταξει… μην φοβασαι, ειμαι εδώ μαζι σου''  
''Κρ-κρυωνω..εχω παγωσει ολόκληρη.''

Η Αλεξ ετρεμε, από την μια παγωνε που είχε βγαλει το σακακι της και ήταν ξαπλωμενη πανω στο κρυο πατωμα, και από την άλλη από το αιμα που είχε χασει, ενιωθε ολο και ποιο αδυναμη..  
Η Νικιτα την ειδε τόσο τρομαγμενη και αβοηθητη ηταν και την πηγε ακομα πιο κοντα της ώστε να την αγκαλιασει και να την ζεστανει λίγο..

''Οκ, Αλεξ, ελα…. Ελα κοντα μου. Θα σε ζεστανω εγώ.''

Η Αλεξ χωρις δευτερη σκεψη πηγε κοντα στην Μεντορα της και την αγκαλιασε χωρις να σκευτει τιποτα άλλο..  
Η Νικιτα σε καποια στιγμή γυρναει και βρισκεται πισω από την Αλεξ, ώστε να μπορει να την εχει στην αγκαλια της και παραληλα να μπορει να ασκει ακομα πιεση στον τραυματισμενο ωμο της..

Η Νικιτα ανοιξε τα ποδια της και αναμεσα εβαλε το κορμι της φιλης της σε μια σχεδον ορθια σταση.. Το κεφαλι της Αλεξ ήταν σχεδον πανω στο στηθος και στον λαιμο της Νικιτα, ήταν λες και η Νικιτα είχε πάρει αγκαλια την Αλεξ ώστε να μην παθει κανενα κακο.  
Την προστατευε, οπως πάντα…

Το αριστερο χερι της Νικιτα το είχε φερει στον τραυματισμενο ωμο της Αλεξ ώστε να μην σταματησει ουτε μια στιγμή να ασκει πιεση, δεν ηθελε να χασει η φιλη της πολύ αιμα..  
Το δεξι της χερι το είχε φερει στο στομαχι της Αλεξ, για να την ζεστανει λίγο. Την κρατουσε οσο ποιο σφιχτα μπορουσε, για να την ζεστανει. Η Αλεξ εσπρωχνε τον εαυτο της προς το μερος της Νικιτα για να νοιωσει την παραμικρη ζεστασια, και προστασια.

''Νομιζω πως θα λυποθημισω..'' ειπε η Αλεξ με μια απαλη φωνη.. ''Δεν νιωθω πολύ καλα''

''Οχι όχι, Αλεξ κοιτα με.. κοιτα με.. κοιτα τα ματιά μου.. μην πάρει την ματιά σου από πανω μου, συνεχισε να εχεις τα ματιά σου ανοιχτά..''

''Δεν νιωθω τιποτα'' εξηγησε ''δεν νιωθω το σωμα μου, θελω να κοιμηθω.''  
''Οχι όχι αυτό να το βγαλεις από το μυαλό σου..!'' Φωναξε η Νικιτα  
''Αλεξ ειμαι εδώ, δεν νιωθεις την αγκαλια μου? Δεν με νιωθεις?''  
''Δεν- δεν.. ξερω δεν μπορω….. ''

Η Νικιτα την αγκαλιασε σφιχτα για ακομα μια φορα.. και της επιασε το χερι και το τοποθέτησε πανω στο στομαχι της. Ώστε να την αγκαλιασει και να την φερει πιο κοντα της για να νιωσει εστω και λίγο ότι ήταν μαζι της. Και ότι δεν θα την αφηνε ποτέ.

Η Αλεξ αναστεναξε από πονο και από την συμπεριφορα της Νικιτα, γιατι ήταν εκεί και την αγκαλιαζε για να μην κρυωνει , και δεν την αφηνε να κλεισει τα ματιά της, η Αλεξ είχε καταλαβει ότι η Νικιτα ανησυχουσε.

''Ελα Αλεξ, κρατησου λίγο ακομα, σε παρακαλω μην τρεμεις… κρατησου από πανω μου.. δεν με νιωθεις καθολου?''  
''Σε-σε νιωθω, σε νιωθω… μην φοβασαι, καλα ειμαι.''  
''Αλεξ γιατι το εκανες αυτό?'' Γιατι με εσπρωξες? Γιατι ? ''  
''Νικιτα…''  
Μια φωνη ακουστικε από το ακουστικο της Αλεξ και της Νικιτα ήταν ο Μαικλ του ειπε ότι η ομαδα διασωσεις ήταν κοντα.. από λεπτο σε λεπτο θα ήταν εκεί..

''Δεν θελω να παθεις κάτι κακο.. θελω, να σε… Να σε προστατευω…'' ειπε η Αλεξ με πονο.  
Η Νικιτα συγκινήθηκε όταν ακουσε την Αλεξ να μιλαει ετσι για αυτήν… ήταν η πρωτη φορα που τις ειπε ότι ηθελε να την προστατευσει…


	2. Never Let Me Go

**ΜΕΡΟΣ 2ο**

''Αργουν να ερθουν..'' λεει η Αλεξ για να σπασει την σιωπη..  
''Θα ερθουν τωρα, κρατησου.''  
''Νικιτα , φοβαμαι…''  
''Σσσς, εγώ ειμαι εδώ…''  
''Μην με αφησεις.''  
''Ποτε! Θα ειμαι διπλα σου.. Μην φοβασαι… σε κραταω…''

Ξαφνικα ακούστηκε ένα αυτοκίνητο να ερχετε προς το μερος τους κατεβηκε ενας αντρας, ήταν από την Division η Νικιτα του φωναξε ''Ελα γρηγορα!''  
Αμεσως αυτος ανοιξε την πισω πόρτα για να μπουν στο αμαξι η δυο κοπελες.

''Ελα Αλεξ θα φυγουμε.. ήρθε το αμαξι..'' ειπε η Νικιτα καθώς σηκωθηκε ''ελα σε παρακαλω κανε μια προσπαθεια να σηκωθεις… μην φοβασαι σε κραταω..''  
''Οκ.. απλά….. απλά… κραταμε… γιατι δεν μπορω…...''  
''Σε κραταω''

Η Αλεξ στηρίχτηκε πανω της και αρχισαν να περπατανε… Όταν εφτασαν στο αμαξι μπηκαν και οι δυο τους στο πισω καθισμα..  
''Πως είναι η κατασταση της? '' ρωτησε ο αντρας  
''Σε παρακαλω κανε γρηγορα πρεπει να φτασουμε γρηγορα στην Division'' ειπε η Νικιτα κρατωντας την Αλεξ διπλα της. Το κοριτσι διπλα της είχε παθει σοκ είχε χασει αρκετο αιμα, και ήταν αρκετα φοβισμενη ότι θα πεθενε…  
''Αναψε το καλοριφερ του αυτοκινιτου η Αλεξ τρεμει!''Ειπε η Νικιτα με απαίτηση.

Η Αλεξ δεν μιλουσε καθολου σε ολη την διαδρομη, η Νικιτα συνεχιζε να κοιταξει την αναπνοη της Αλεξ από το στηθος της… πανω – κατω, πανω – κατω..  
Η αναπνοη της ήταν βαρια και ολο πονο, κάθε φορα που έκπνεε ακουγοταν ένας παραξενος ηχος πονου.

Η Αλεξ δεν μπορουσε να ακουσει καλα την συζητηση που είχε η Νικιτα με τον οδηγο του αυτοκινητου, ακουόντουσαν λες και ήταν μεσα σε πηγαδι, λες και ήταν μετρα μακρια και προσπαθουσε να ακουσει τι λένε γι αυτή..

''Σε λίγα λεπτά φτανουμε'' ειπε ο οδηγος με δυνατη φωνη… καθώς κορναρε σε αλλά αμαξια για να φτάσει γρηγορα στο νοσοκομειο της Division..!  
''Νικιτα…''  
''Κρατησου 3 λεπτά ακομα γλυκεια μου… μην μου κλεισεις τα ματιά σου τωρα φτανουμε..''

''ΕΙΜΑΣΤΕ ΜΕΣΑ'' ειπε ο οδηγος εβαλε το αμαξι μεσα στην Division εκεί τους περιμενε ένα φορειο, για την Αλεξ, και ενας γιατρος με την βοηθο του. Η Νικιτα βγηκε από αμαξι και αφησε την Αλεξ για να ερθει ο γιατρος να την μεταφερει στο φορειο με ασφαλεια, όπως μονο ενας γιατρος ξερει..!

''Ενταξει χορηγησε τον ορο'' φωναξε ο γκριζομάλλης γιατρος στην βοηθο του, καθώς εβαλε την Αλεξ στο φορειο. ''Προχωραμε στην αιθουσα Β' γρηγορα - γρηγορα εχει χασει πολύ αιμα, εχει χλομιάσει! '' Η Νικιτα ήταν διπλα της στο φορειο δεν την αφησε στιγμή.

Η Αλεξ κοιτουσε σαν χαμενη διπλα της, σαν να ήταν σε έναν αλλον κοσμο… και αυτό την τρομαζε…  
Η Νικιτα μπορουσε να καταλαβει ότι η Αλεξ φοβισμενη και της φωναζε συνεχεια, να μεινει ξυπνια και να μην κλεισει τα ματιά της.  
''Μην φοβασαι Αλεξ, θα γινεις καλα.. μεινε μαζι μου…''

Η αναπνοη της Αλεξ ήταν ολο και πιο βαρια. Δεν μπορουσε να ανασανει… μεχρι που την στιγμή που εκλεισε τα ματιά της. Η Νικιτα φοβήθηκε ότι η φιλη της είχε φυγει αλλά ο γιατρος επιασε τον σφυγμο της και την βεβαιωσε ότι ήταν καλα, απλως λυποθημισε.

''Νικιτα θα σε παρακαλέσω να κάτσεις έξω..'' ειπε ο γιατρος περνοντας τις πορτες που οδηγουσαν στα επειγοντα…  
''Μα…..''  
'Νικίτα….'' Ψιθύρισε η Αλεξ από μεσα της..  
''Σε παρακαλω,''λεει ο γιατρος ''δεν μπορω να σε αφησω να μπεις μεσα μαζι της''

Ειπε ο γιατρος περνώντας τις πορτες, πηγαίνοντας στα επείγοντα.  
''θα ειμαι εδώ Αλεξ δεν σε αφηνω''φωναξε η Νικιτα, καθώς εβλεπε της πορτες να κλεινουν μπροστα της.

''Νικιτα! Εισαι καλα?'' φωναξε μια φωνη, ήταν ο Μαικλ.''Πως είναι η Αλεξ?'' ειπε  
''Δεν ξερω, ο γιατρος δεν με αφησε να πάω μαζι της..''  
''Μα πως εγινε?'' ρωτησε ολο απορία, ''πως την πυροβολησε η Mia?''  
''Μαικλ, η σφαιρα προοριζόταν για εμενα…'' τον κοιταξε βαθια στα ματια. ''Η Αλεξ με εσπρωξε και μπηκε μπροστα μου χωρις δευτερη κουβεντα….και…''

''ενταξει, ενταξει, θα γίνει καλα μην στεναχωριεσαι..'' Της ειπε και την πήρε αγκαλια.. ''Ελα πρεπει να πλυθεις, εισαι γεματη αιματα…''  
''όχι, θα περιμενω τον γιατρο να δω πως είναι!'' του απαντησε.

''Η Αλεξ θα είναι μια χαρα. Ελα να πλυθεις δεν θα θελει να σε δει σε αυτά τα χαλια όταν ξυπνησει, θα ποναει, και θα σε θελει διπλα της…''

Ο Μαικλ την έπεισε και πηγε στο δωματιο τους και εκανε ένα ντους. Το μυαλό της ήταν συνεχεια στο βλεμα της Αλεξ, την ώρα που επεφτε κατω στο παγωμενο εδαφος, χωρις καμια βοηθεια γύρω τους… Προσπαθουσε να σκευτει οσο πιο θετικα μπορουσε, προσπαθουσε να σκευτει το γελιο της, αλλά δεν μπορουσε… οι σκεψεις του πονου που είχε η Αλεξ στα ματιά της την εμποδιζαν να δει της χαρουμενες στιγμές τους…

Όταν τελειωσε το ντουζ της, ετοιμάστηκε και πηγε στην αιθουσα αναμονής, εκατσε εκεί για πεντε λεπτά και μετα αρχισε να κάνει βολτες πανω – κατω από την ανυσηχια της…  
Μετα από λίγο η βοηθος του γιατρου βγηκε έξω για να την ειδοποιήσει, για την κατασταση της Αλεξ…  
''Τελειωσε το χειρουργείο είναι καλα, χρειάστηκε να της βαλουμε αιμα… είχε χασει αρκετο''ειπε με κατανοησει η βοηθος… Δεν ξεραμε τι να κανουμε, να της χορηγήσουμε μορφινη? Όταν ξυπνησει θα ποναει, αλλά ο γιατρος με ειδοποιησε ότι ήταν εθισμένη στα ναρκωτικα…

''Χωρις δευτερη κουβεντα να της χορηγήσετε μορφινη! Πονεσε αρκετα.. δεν θελω να ποναει άλλο..!'' φωναξε

''Ποτέ μπορω να την δω?''

''Ο γιατρος θα την μεταφερει στο δωματιο της για να είναι ανετα. Θα ερχετε συνεχεια να την βλεπει… πηγενε εσυ, και θα ερθει και αυτος μαζι της..''

Η Νικιτα κατευθύνθηκε προς το δωματιο της Αλεξ… ανοιξε την πόρτα και μπηκε μεσα να περιμενει να ερθουν… Εριξε μια ματιά στο δωματιο γύρω της… όλα μυριζαν σαν την Αλεξ… το αρωμα της ήταν παντου στον αερα γύρω της… Πηγε και εκατσε μπροστα στον καθρέφτη η Αλεξ εκε είχε τοποθετησει καποιες φωτογραφιες παλιες, που ήταν μαζι με την Νικιτα… Το βλεμα της καρφωθηκε στην φωτογραφία της ημερας που η Αλεξ είχε κάνει το τατουαζ που εχει στην πλατη της… την πεταλουδα..!

Η Νικιτα αρχισε να θυμάται εκείνη την μερα… η αλεξ ηθελε πολύ να κάνει ένα τατουαζ, πάντα ηθελε, οσπου μια μερα επεισε την Νικιτα να παει να κάνει ένα. Όταν είχαν φτάσει στο μαγαζι η Αλεξ κοιτουσε αριστερα – δεξια για κάτι που θα της άρεσε, για κάτι που τα τις εκανε κλικ…! Εκείνη την στιγμή παρατηρισε κάτι στο βιβλιο με τα τατουαζ, μια πεταλουδα,

''Ααα μου αρεσει'' ειπε στην Νικιτα.. ''δεν είναι πολύ ομορφη?''  
''Οι πεταλουδες Αλεξ, είναι απόδειξη του Θεου ότι θα έχουμε μια δευτερη ευκαιρια στην ζωή..'' Την κοιταξε και ειδε ότι η Αλεξ τις εδεινε μια μεγαλη προσοχη στα λογια που της ελεγε…  
''Για εμενα τοτε εσυ εισαι η πεταλουδα μου.! Εσυ εισαι η αποδειξη, γιατι μου εδωσες δευτερη ευκαιρια στην ζωή μου..''  
Η Νικιτα δεν μίλησε απλως της χαμογελασε…

''από εδώ! Εδώ είναι το δωματιο της'' Ακούστηκε μια φωνη από τον διαδρομο..

''Νικιτα εισαι εδώ..'' ειπε ο γιατρος.. '' μην ανησυχεις απλως κοιματε θα ξυπνησει σε λίγο αλλά θα ποναει αρκετα.. δεν ηθελα να κινδυνεψω να της δωσω πολύ μορφινη στον οργανισμο της μπορει να μην την αντεξει.!'' Ειπε και την ξαπλωσαν στο κρεβάτι τις μαζι με ένα αλλον γιατρο… '' Όταν ξυπνησει να με ειδοποιησεις να την εξετασω ξανα..'' ειπε και έφυγε από το δωματιο..

Η πόρτα εκλεισε, και μεσα στον δωματιο ήταν μονο οι δυο τους… Η Αλεξ ήταν ξαπλωμενη και η Νικιτα την κοιτουσε επιμονα… οσπου που πηγε και εκατσε διπλα της στο κρεβάτι...


	3. Nikita's Care

Εκαστε ξαπλωμενη διπλα της αρκετη ώρα, κοιταζοντας την.  
Η Αλεξ αρχισε και κουνιοταν… αριστερα δεξια με μια εκφραση ότι ποναει..

Ανοιξε τα ματιά της…

''Αλεξ?'' ειπε η Νικιτα απαλα.  
''Μμμ, Νικιτα? Εισαι καλα?'' ρωτησε.  
''Ειμαι καλα, ξεκουρασου… θα ειμαι διπλα σου.'' Η Νικιτα συγκράτησε τα δακρυα της. Όχι επειδη η Αλεξ επιτελους ξυπνησε αλλά και επειδη ακομα δεν συνηλθε ρωτησε αν αυτή είναι καλα πρωτα..

''Πως νιωθεις?'' ρωτησε  
''Ποναω λίγο..''  
'' Λίγο? '' λεει η Νικιτα με ένα χαμογελο.  
''Ενταξει ποναω..''

Η Νικιτα εσκυψε το κεφαλι της και την κοιταξε στα ματιά για λίγο.

''Νικιτα τι ώρα είναι?'' ρωτησε  
''Κοντευει 10 το βραδυ..''  
''Μμμ…''  
''Γιατι?''  
''Απλως ρωταω..''

''Θελεις να σου φερω κάτι να φας? Να πιεις? Ο γιατρος ειπε αμα συνελθεις και εχεις ορεξη να φας κάτι..''

''Δεν… δεν θα είναι και ευκολο τωρα.. δεν μπορω να κουνησω το χερι μου, ποναει…''  
''Θα σε βοηθησω εγώ…'' ειπε η Νικιτα  
'' Δεν πολύ πειναω..''ειπε '' Κουρασμενη ειμαι''  
''Πρεπει να είναι τα φαρμακα''  
''Φαρμακα? Ποια φαρμακα? Νικιτα πες μου σε παρακαλω ότι δεν μου εβαλες μορφινη μεσα μου..''  
''Αλεξ..''  
''Ωω Θεε μου..''  
''Αλεξ ηρεμησε σε παρακαλω… πονουσες..! μεχρι που εκλεγες!''  
''Βγαλε μου τον ορο σε παρακαλω.!''  
''Αλεξ…''  
''Νικιτα , σε παρακαλω..''

Η Νικιτα της εβγαλε τον ορο και τον πεταξε στα σκουπιδια, επειτα γυρισε στο κρεβάτι μαζι με την Αλεξ..

''Δεν θα κλεισεις ματι ολη νυχτα από τον πονο, αγαπη μου''  
''Θα ειμαι ενταξει..''

Η Αλεξ είχε αρχίσει ειδη και πονουσε αρκετα, χωρις να κάνει καποια κινηση στο χερι της.  
Η Νικιτα δεν ελεγε τιποτα, το ηξερε από την αρχη ότι η Αλεξ δεν ηθελε να πάρει φαρμακα πάλι ..

''Αμμ, Νικιτα?''  
''Ναι?''  
''Μπορεις… ααμ, να με σκεπασεις με την κουβερτα, γιατι δεν… δεν μπορω…''  
''Μην, μην κουνιεσε θα σε σκεπασω εγώ..'' ειπε η νικιτα,σκεπαζοντας την  
''Σε ευχαριστω. Άρχισα να κρυωνω…''

Η Νικιτα εβαλε το χερι της πανω στο μετωπο της Αλεξ..

''Εισαι παγωμενη.''  
''Χμμ, με ζεστανε το χερι σου..'' ειπε η Αλεξ κλεινοντας τα ματιά τις, στην προσπαθεια της να κοιμηθει.  
''Νικιτα, κοιμισου μαζι μου αποψε. Μην φυγεις, μεινε μαζι μου…''  
''Δεν θα φυγω. Θα μεινω μαζι σου.''  
''Μεινε μαζι μου''ειπε η Αλεξ πάλι… '' Να με ζεστανεις. Να σε νιωθω''

Η Νικιτα μπηκε κατω από της κουβερτες, και πηγε κοντα στην Αλεξ.

''Κοιμησου, θα ειμαι κοντα σου…'' ειπε η Νικιτα αγγαλιαζοντας την  
''Πο- Ποναω…''  
''Εγώ ποναω περισοτερο'' ειπε καθώς ένα δακρυ επεσε από τα ματιά της πανω στην Αλεξ  
'' Συγνωμη που σε κανω να πονας''  
''Ωω, Αλεξ..''  
''Σε αγαπαω…''Ειπε η Αλεξ και επιασε το χερι της Νικιτα..  
Ήταν η πρωτη φορα που της το ειπε.  
Ήταν παραξενα ομορφα όταν το ειπε…

''Και εγώ σε αγαπαω, παρα πολύ… ηρεμησε σε παρακαλω και κοιμησου. Δεν θα πάω πουθενα.''

Το επομενο πρωι…

Το ρολόι χτυπησε στις 9:30 ακριβως. Η Αλεξ και η Νικιτα ακομα κοιμόντουσαν …  
Ντριιιν..  
Η Νικιτα εκανε την κινηση να κλεισει το ξυπνιτηρη γρηγορα για να μην σηκωθει η Αλεξ, η οποια ξεκουραζοταν..

Η Νικιτα σηκωθηκε από το κρεβάτι, λίγο πιασμενη γιατι ολη την νυχτα είχε αγκαλια την Αλεξ, δεν την αφησε ουτε μια στιγμή.! Σηκωθηκε και κατευθύνθηκε προς την πόρτα για να βγει έξω..

''Νικιτα?'' φωναξε ο Μαικλ από την άλλη μερια του διαδρομου..  
''Hey, Καλημερα..'' ειπε η νικιτα  
''Πως είναι η Αλεξ?''  
''Λοιπον…. Πονουσε ολο το βραδυ, την ένιωθα. Παρολο που δεν μου ειπε τιποτα, την ένιωθα που ετρεμε ο πονος της εμπενε μεσα στο δικο μου κορμι.''  
''τις εβγαλες τον ορο με την μορφινη εε?'' ειπε ο Μαικλ  
''Δεν τον ηθελε καθολου! μου φωναξε να της τον βγαλω, τωρα κοιματε ακομα''

''Κοιμομουν'' μίλησε η Αλεξ καθώς πλησιασε σιγά σιγά κοντα στον Μαικλ και στην Νικιτα.  
''Γιατι σηκωθηκες?'' ειπε η Νικιτα και πηγε διπλα της να την κρατησει.  
''Ειμαι ενταξει Νικιτα..ετσι και αλλιως θα πρεπει να πάω στο ιατρειο να μου αλλαξουν τον επιδεσμο..''  
''Καλα καλα.. να φας κάτι πρωτα και μετα…''  
''Μα.. δεν πειναω…''  
''Δεν εχει δεν πειναω, ουτε χτες εφαγες..!''  
''Νικιτα! Κανεις σαν την μαμα μου!''  
''Μπορω να κανω και χειροτερα, πιστεψε με..''  
''Εχει δικιο η νικιτα, αλεξ πηγενε να φας κάτι.''ειπε ο μαικλ

''Καλα παμε..''  
''τι παμε?''λεει η νικιτα. ''Παμε στο δωματιο σου και θα σου φερω εγώ να φας εκεί.  
''Ωωωω.. Νικιτα! Ειμαι καλα!'' η Αλεξ καθώς πηγε να περπατησει προς την άλλη μερια για να φυγει ζαλιστικε και πηγε να πεσει κατω…  
''Αλεξ! Γαμωτο! Αυτό είναι που εισαι καλα?''  
''Ελα Νικιτα.! Τυχαιο ήταν, νιωθω καλα.!''  
''Κριμα που δεν μπορω να σε πιστεψω… γρηγορα στο κρεβάτι σου και θα σ φερω να φας..''

Μετα από 10 λεπτά η Νικιτα πηγε στην αλεξ το φαγητο της.  
Είχαν φτιαξει σουπα, ειδικα για την αλεξ. Στην κατασταση της μια σουπα είναι τελεια, και δυναμωτική..

''Σουπα θα φαω?'' ειπε η αλεξ με απορια..  
''Χαχα μην κανεις ετσι Αλεξ είναι δυναμωτικη μια σουπα στην κατασταση σου''  
''Ναι αλλά και πάλι..''  
''ελα δεν ακούω τιποτα φαε, και μετα θα παμε στον γιατρο να σου αλλαξει τον επιδεσμο.''

Η αλεξ πηρε το κουταλι της και πηγε να φαει. Αλλά ματαια, δεν μπορουσε να κάνει την παραμικρη κινησει με το χερι της..

''Ααου!... Γαμωτο!''  
''Ελα, δωσε μου εμενα το κουταλι σου..'' ειπε η Νικιτα  
''Τελεια τωρα δεν μπορω καν να φαω!''  
''Σταματα Αλεξ... γι αυτό ειμαι εγώ διπλα σου, θα σε βοηθαω εγώ στα παντα..''  
''και στο να με ταιζεις?'' ειπε η Αλεξ και κοιταξε κατω.  
''Ελα αλεξ, δεν είναι ντροπη που δεν πονας.. ελα ανοιξε το στομα σου.''

KNOCK – KNOCK

Καποιος χτυπησε την πόρτα..  
''Ναι ? ''ειπε η Νικιτα..  
Ήταν ο Μπιρκοφ.  
''Καλημερα κοριτσια! Πως νιωθεις Αλεξ..?''  
''Ξερεις.. καπως περιεργα.. δεν μπορω να φαω καν μονή μου! '' ειπε θυμωμενη  
''Γι αυτό εχεις την Νικιτα διπλα σου… δεν έφυγε από διπλα σου στιγμή..''  
Η αλεξ κοιταξε την νικιτα στα ματιά.  
''ναι εε?'' ειπε η αλεξ..  
''Ναι! Ολη την ώρα ήταν διπλα σου, πως είναι δυνατον ?''

''Πονας τωρα?'' ειπε ο μπιρκοφ.  
''Αρκετα, αλλά θα μου περάσει.''  
''Περαστηκα σου, εεμ νικιτα, ο γιατρος μου εδωσε αυτή την αλοιφή για την αλεξ ειπε είναι.. έφυγε σήμερα το πρωι, και θα επιστρεψει το βραδυ.''  
''μα καλα έφυγε τωρα που έχουμε την αλεξ σε αυτή την κατασταση?''  
''τι να σου πω Νικι, ετσι μου ειπε κι αυτό σου λεω.''ειπε ο μπιρκοφ κλεινοντας την πόρτα πισω του…

''από ότι φαινεται, θα τον αλλαξεις εσυ τον επιδεσμο μου'' ειπε η αλεξ χαμογελοντας.  
''Ναι ετσι φαινεται..''  
''Νικιτα εφαγα, δεν θελω άλλο εσκασα, θα φαω και αργοτερα.''  
''Καλα.. ελα ξαπλωσε να σου βγαλω τον παλιο επιδεσμο να βαλω τον καινουριο.''

η νικιτα εκανε την κινησει να βγαλει τον παλιο επιδεσμο από πανω της και ειδε την αλεξ να ανατριχιαζει..

''Ελα δεν ποναει.. ετσι?''  
Η αλεξ δεν απαντησε..  
η νικιτα εβγαλε τον επιδεσμο και ειδε το τραυμα της αλεξ, γνωριζοντας ότι αυτή η ουλη κανονικα θα επρεπε να ήταν στο δικο της σωμα. Η νικιτα την κοιταξε καλα και ειπε:  
''Ειλικρινα λυπαμε γι αυτό Αλεξ..'' καθώς εβαζε την αληφη πανω στο τραυμα της  
'' Νικιτα…''  
''αυτό το τραυμα επρεπε να ήταν πανω μου, όχι πανω σε εσενα!''  
''σε παρακαλω μην το κανεις αυτό.''

''συγνωμη αλλά….''  
''αλλά…. Τιποτα νικιτα! Δεν θελω να σε ακούω να λες συγνωμη για αυτό το θεμα''  
η νικιτα δεν μιλησε.. απλά εβαλε την κρεμα πανω στην αλεξ και εβαλε τον καινουριο επιδεσμο …

''εισαι ετοιμη αλεξ..''  
''Ααα ωραια σε ευχαριστω πολυ, θελω μια χαρη όμως. ''  
''Πες μου!''  
''Μηπως θα μπορουσες να …. ''  
''Να…?''  
''Να … Θελω να αλλαξω μπλουζα! Συγνωμη συγνωμη αλλά δεν μπορω… να …. ''  
''Αλεξ δεν θα ξανα πω πάλι τιποτα για το θεμα για την πληγη σου αν δεν μου ξαναπεις συγνωμη για κάτι που χρειαζεσαι..''

''Εεε είναι λίγο ντροπιαστικό, να σου ζηταω να με βοηθησεις για να βαλω την μπλουζα μου..''  
Η Νικιτα χαμογελασε ''Ποια θελεις να βαλεις?''  
''Μμμ την μπλε ''  
''Ελα να βγαλουμε αυτή..'' η νικιτα πηγε κοντα της και την βοηθησε να βγαλει πρωτα το ένα χερι και μετα το άλλο το τραυματισμενο.

'' Σιγά σιγά αλεξ.''  
'σε ευχαριστω.. φερε να την βαλουμε τωρα την μπλε μπλουζα να τελειωνουμε με αυτό το θεμα..''

Η νικιτα γελασε, και δεν ειπε τιποτα.

''Οριστεεεε.! Ετοιμη.'' ειπε η Νικιτα..


End file.
